Conventionally, during an intervention procedure, in many cases, a catheter is introduced into the femoral artery from the femoral region of a patient, and the distal portion of the catheter is delivered to a treatment target in the lumen to treat the target. In recent years, a procedure of providing treatment by introducing the catheter from the artery of arm, particularly, from the radial artery (or the brachial artery) (TRI: Trans Radial Intervention) has been conducted more frequently, for the reasons that a patient suffers from only a slight physical strain by the procedure and can leave the hospital soon.
For example, “Catheterization and Cardiovascular Interventions, Volume 78, Issue 6, pp 823-839, 15 Nov. 2011 “Transradial arterial access for coronary and peripheral procedures: Executive summary by the transradial committee of the SCAI” discloses a treatment method in which Percutaneous Coronary Intervention (PCI) is conducted by introducing a catheter from an arm. The above document also discloses, as an application example of catheterization, a method of treating a lesion formed inside the blood vessel of a lower limb, for example, Peripheral Arterial Disease (PAD) by delivering a catheter to the lesion.